Stretchable fasteners that carry hook and loop closures are desirable as part of infant and adult diapers, surgical gowns, and other garments and wraps. The fasteners typically comprise sheet, film or non-woven webs of elastic construction that have embossing or other surface patterns for grasping by the user. To the back of such an elastic web, a tape of fastener elements is secured, forming a laminate structure. The fastener tape is typically made of a synthetic resin that is not stretchable, and the resulting laminate is relatively stiff, does not stretch, and does not present the desired degree of cloth-like feel.
It is desirable that the substance of the tab and the associated fastener tape provide an integral, stretchy component that achieves the desired qualities, such as elasticity, flexibility and cloth-like feel.